Sharkbyte Studios/Lab Experiment
Lab Experiment is a luck-based disaster survival game, created by the Sharkbyte Studios development group which is led by and . helped create original music for the game. In a typical round of Lab Experiment, each player spawns in on a detached piece of smooth terrain known as a plate, with the primary goal being to survive the plethora of random events as well as the rising lava beneath the chamber. As time goes on, players will gradually end up being eliminated until there is a sole winner. The game is heavily inspired by 's Plates of Fates: Mayhem, endorsed by its description for the place. Gameplay You have a one-minute intermission before a round starts, allowing players time to buy accessories or upgrade their stats via the shop or laser booths. To be in queue for the game, enter the giant doors under the giant green sign that says "PLAY". You must have a minimum of four players for a round to start. When a round starts, the game will choose a random gamemode. These gamemodes mostly involve changing the state of the plates or arena. One of the most iconic gamemodes is "Sudden Death", where the plates are gigantic, allowing players to walk on top of each other's plates. However, they are one to two minutes away before the lava reaches them. As the round continues, random events take place with warnings above the user's screen, along with a timer that shows how much time (which is usually between 4 - 5 seconds) before the event takes place. When the event does take place, a part will be highlighted in blue. What is highlighted will depend on the event, but it could be either a random player, a random plate, or the entire arena. These events can either be beneficial or lethal. The goal of the game is to survive the longest. If you are the first, second, or third to survive the longest, the game will give you credits, which ultimately depends on the amount of events they survived in total. If you have a power-up equipped, you can click the power-up icon or press R to activate your power-up. However, while the power-up isn't a consumable (one-use), it does have a long cooldown. The power-ups give veteran players an edge over the arena. In addition, when playing rounds, you gain a currency called "Research", identified as the green beaker icon. Research is used for power-up upgrades and leveling up your character. When you level up your character On the contrary, there is also a currency called "Credits", identified as the blue "c" icon. Credits are used to buy crates and upgrade your laser gun. Boss Battles & Laser Guns In rare cases, a boss battle will occur, depending on the gamemode. During the boss battle, players will be equipped with a laser gun with their stats. The boss will inflict negative events on random players or plates, in conjunction with the game's random events. The boss has a health bar, lowering by being shot by the players' laser guns. When the boss dies, players will gain research based on the amount of hits inflicted on the boss. The laser gun has three properties you can upgrade. * Damage - The amount of damage you deal to the boss for every shot. * Accuracy - How accurate the shot is. * Rate - How short the intervals are between each shot. You can upgrade these properties with credits. However, the more you upgrade it, the more the game will increase it cost to upgrade the laser gun. Crates & Accessories Crates are random accessories you can obtain by spending credits. Crates will give you three random accessories and put them into your inventory. Accessories are used to customize your ingame avatar. The accessories for the avatar includes hats, faces, trails, auras, and torso decals. It is worth noting that all hats and faces are taken directly from the Roblox Catalog, while the trails, auras and torso decals are unique to Lab Experiment. Accessories come into three rarities: Common, Rare, and Legendary. Legendary is seen as the most valuable accessories. Players have the option of selling their accessories for credits using the trash feature. Crates GUI - Lab Experiment.png Avatar Editor - Lab Experiment.PNG|The avatar editor for Lab Experiment. Opening Crates - Lab Experiment.png|A player opening crates. The Common Crate costs 250 Credits (35 Robux), has a 75% chance of opening up a common accessory, 20% chance of opening up a rare accessory, and a 5% chance of opening up a legendary accessory. Common accessories are color coded as gray. The Rare Crate costs 500 Credits (75 Robux), has a 55% chance of opening up a common accessory, a 30% chance of opening up a rare accessory, and a 15% chance of opening up a legendary accessory. Rare accessories are color coded as cyan. The Legendary Crate costs 1000 Credits (125 Robux), has a 35% chance of opening up a common or rare accessory, and a 30% chance of opening up a legendary accessory. Legendary accessories are color coded as purple. Gamepasses Controversy The game "Lab Experiment" and the developers behind it received some minor controversy from players. This is because they allegedly "stole" the idea for Dylanbuider's game, Plates of Fate: Mayhem, despite that they credited the game in the description of their own game. On the other hand, "Lab Experiment" received positive reviews from other players, saying that this game was better than Plates of Fate: Mayhem.